Smell the Sea and Feel the Sky
by MidniteMarauder
Summary: Ficlet written for the RemusSirius DogDaysOfSummer LJ Community challenge for August 13, 2005. Prompt: Into the Mystic


**_Smell the Sea and Feel the Sky_**

Rated: PG

**A/N:** Ficlet written for the DogDaysOfSummer LJ Community Challenge for August 13, 2005.  
**Prompt:**Van Morrison Lyrics from the song "Into the Mystic"  
_We were born before the wind  
Also younger than the sun  
Ere the bonnie boat was won as we sailed into the mystic_

_- Van Morrison, 'Into the Mystic'_

* * *

He dreamed he was on a boat, rocking gently as it sped onward in the swell of the tides. The briny ocean breeze fanned through his greying hair while waves splashed up against the bow, showering him with droplets of salt spray, cool and refreshing against his sunwarmed skin. The sunlight was almost too bright, reflecting off the waves in a technicolor frenzy. 

The aches in his tired bones eased with each passing mile; He felt invigorated, bouyant, light as air, as ageless and timeless as the universe, whole. There were no worries or old pains to weigh him down with their relentless, oppressing burden, only peace.

A foghorn sounded off in the distance, once, twice… odd as there was no hint of mist or fog to be seen, nor safe harbor to be had. The view to the horizon was endless, crystal clear shades of deep indigo and blue dotted with grey-white fluffy clouds above and flecked with snowy foam below. Otherworldly, yet as earthy as the most perfect summer day, and he felt a surge of joy within his heart, a small smile playing on his lips. The sun was descending in a slow arc behind him, yet he did not turn to watch its progress. Could not turn. He was waiting for something, though what that was, he could not say.

As the sky deepened with the coming night and faint stars emerged, twinkling against the rich velvet vista, he felt a presence at his side, caught a peripheral glimpse of glossy blue-black flying in the breeze, and his heartbeat quickened, hands shaking at his sides. He wanted to close his eyes – to will his body to wake – the beauty of this moment too much, too painful to bear, and he knew the memory would haunt him, taunt him in the waking hours to come. But his unblinking eyes were still fixed on the horizon, on the glow that had appeared, shimmering on the turbulent surface of the water.

Remus watched, incredulous, as the shining white orb rose immense and majestic from the depths of the sea, his muscles clenching involuntarily. He should have known it was too good to be a dream, that even in sleep he could not escape the nightmare of his curse. Still, he could not tear his eyes from the sight before him. It seemed wrong somehow, as if the moon should be streaming dark blue water from its luminous body. As it crested the horizon he tensed, holding his breath, waiting for the pain, for the change…

That did not come.

Startled, he looked down at his body, still whole, still _human_, and he gasped out loud, the first sound he'd made in hours. He brought his shaking hands up before his face, staring in wonder at the smooth skin, the long fingers glowing blue-white in the pale light. Since he was five years old, in both reality and all of his dreams and nightmares combined, he'd never once stood unchanged before the cold, malignant face of the full moon. He lifted his gaze again, and tears filled his eyes, shrouding her in a sparkling corona, and this time her face was benign, her touch gentle and soothing.

He sensed a sudden movement to his left. In his shock, he'd almost forgotten. He closed his eyes for a long moment before opening them, knowing exactly whom he expected to see. Taking a deep breath, he turned slowly to his side. At first glance he looked exactly as he had the last time he'd seen him; The same smooth, just-past-shoulder-length hair, strong angular jaw, the long, straight nose, high cheekbones and deep grey eyes that shone pale black in the moonlight. On closer inspection, he realized that he had been wrong. Sirius looked nothing like that tired, gaunt, wasted shadow of a man that he had last seen falling into nothingness.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" he whispered.

Sirius shook his head sadly, his eyes bright with the traces of his own tears.

"Oh. I… Is it really you then?"

Sirius nodded, a wistful smile playing about his lips.

Remus reached up hesitantly, his finger brushing away an errant tear from Sirius' cheek. He stared at the drop on his finger for a moment before bringing it to his lips. He looked up again briefly to meet Sirius' eyes, then gently closed his mouth around his finger, tasting the delicate tang of saline on his tongue.

"Why…?"

Sirius glanced at the moon, then back at Remus, blinking back fresh tears. He sighed deeply, tilting his head, and spreading his arms before him, palms up in both supplication and uncertainty.

Remus smiled warmly and stepped forward into Sirius' embrace. They both shook as their arms came around each other, and they held each other tightly after so long apart, savoring the contact and breathing in each other's scent.

It was then that Sirius found his voice, and he leaned down to whisper softly into Remus' ear.

"Welcome home, love."


End file.
